Unexlected Love Life of Young Dusk Shine
by mukosu
Summary: Dusk Shine is a smart young colt like his big sister Twilight but often dipping into books until the day he gets a message from Princess Celestia telling him and Twilight to oversee the preparations for the sunset event


In Canterlot's library a young colt was studying the legends of equestria and the magical relics created by Star Swirl The Bearded.

Her older sister Twilight had completed her research on the harmony elements and she sent a message to the princess about the moon mare.

"Dusk it's time to take a break."

"But Twilight, I have not finished my book on .Cheese bring me the storybook about the magic of the night and dreams." His companion mouse brings him the book on the night and dreams he begins reading.

"Dusk Shine, it's time to take a break." She takes the two books of enchantment with her magic to lead them away from the mauve foal.

"But Twily."

"Dusk Shine."

"Okay, we'll take a break." Dusky said to his mouse. They go to the next room where Spike waited for them with a paper signed by Princess Celestia.

"Hi Spike, what is this parchment?"

"Twilight, Dusk, the princess wants you to participate in the celebration of Summer and you make friends." The dragon tells them that is written in the letter.

Twilight / Dusk: What ?!

It is from this letter that the two ponies raised from the magical school of Canterlot will make a trip where they will discover a new magic power that of friendship.

They take the express friendship that is towards their new city Ponyville. The vehicle running Spike continue reading the letter.

"My dear student Twilight Sparkle, I wish you will have a lot of fun during this event and you supervise you will enjoy to make you friends."

"For you, Dusk Shine, my excellent gifted pupil of this year. The reason that I also send you to Ponyville for you participate in the party and you face friends. A young foal like you must have other occupations to be always immersed in books and to be preoccupied with the legends of the past. " The young dragon finish reading the message.

Twilight/Dusk : …

They arrive at the the train station they search or went. "Dusk and Spike you enjoy the festival to have fun while I'm looking for information.

"Twily, can not I go with you?" His little brother asks.

"No little brother, for once you'll have fun and it's an order." She orders the purple foal. The three separate into two groups.

The two boys go to the gallery where there are activities. At the first stand they meet a young unicorn white marshmallow she was trying a shooting game.

"Give up, girl, if you knew how to do magic you might have succeeded in this game." The gray metal stallion makes fun of Sweetie Belle.

"I can do well without magic." She tries again but she misses a second time. Sweetie is angry.

Dusk had seen everything decided to intervene. "Excuse me sir I would like to play."

"Of course pigeon - I mean new player." He gives three balls.

Dusk make them move with his magical aura. "Before I start, miss she stuff you want?"

"The giraffe."

He launches the first one he drops the launching the second he drops the other bottle and he shot his smashing himself against his empty bottles Dusk launches a spell to make her grow and the huge ball spills all obstacles on the counter.

"You won." He says angrily and gives the giraffe plush to the white unicorn.

"Thanks, thanks, thanks." Sweetie gives him a hug to thank him.

"You're welcome, mademoiselle ..." Dusk did not know the name of the girl.

She stops and blushes, "My name is Sweetie Belle."

"Me, it's Dusk Shine and the dragon is Spike."

"Nice to meet you there for the festival?"

"Yes, for the first time I'm going to have fun." He answered.

"If you want ..." She speaks in blush.

"Can we have fun together?" Sweetie Belle suggests.

"Of course." Dusk accept.

Her heart was beating fast and she feels a new emotion it's love. The two young foals will do the other games of the stands.

"Little Dusky you grow too fast." Does the dragon say to himself before joining them?

The two foals have a lot of fun: they make the bumper cars, they visit the mirror palace, games of skill, fishing game, eat cotton candy and other carousel.

Sweetie Belle had a lot of fun. "Thank you very much Dusk Shine, I had a lot of fun with you."

"Me too. I hope to do it again."

"Me too ... it's my first render - it's the first time I've had so much fun." She changes the subject.

Yes, I have to go see you later after the festival." The purple foal says before leaving with the dragon.

Sweetie looked at them from afar. The moment passed with him to bring out a strong emotions in her that one calls the love and she has her first love at first sight.

The two boys are looking for other activities to do when suddenly they hear a girl in distress. They look around to see a young orange pégase she lost control of her scooter.

"Help!" She panic and cry of was racing towards the wall of the racing mini-cars and because of fear Scootaloo closes her eyes.

She felt she was floating like a feather. "I'm flying?"

Scoot thought but she realizes she is saved by this mysterious foal.

"Yes, but not my scooter." With a sad tone because his vehicle was broken when he collided with the wall. "It was a very expensive gift for me."

She really sad. Dusk could not see a girl crying decides to help him. He launches a magic spells on the Scootaloo scooter.

The scattered pieces start to shine a purple light and they gather to resume their original form.

"Here it is, repair it."

"Thanks thanks thanks!" She gives him a hug of affection. "I want to say thank you very much for repairing my scooter and my name is Scootaloo."

She stops cuddling and she comes in blush."My name is Scootaloo."

"I'm Dusk and the young dragon is Spike."

"Well it's a joy to have met you but I have to go see Rainbow Dash. Goodbye." She leaves and she feels a new unknown emotion.

(Why do not I stop blushing when I'm with him?) Maybe I'm sick, maybe Rainbow needs to know the symptoms.) She thinks about it.

Meanwhile on the side of Twilight, she met Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy five mares they participate in the preparations for the festival ...

Back with Dusk and Spike they head to the food gallery. They saw a yellow filly she was selling apples from the farm but nobody seemed interested

To encourage him Dusk buys him an apple and a piece is added to his louse to piece. "Finally a pony wants to buy me a ..."

Looking at Dusk Shine's hearts appeared behind Applebloom and a new feeling invaded him.

"I'll take a second for my friend the dragon." He gives her another Bloom give him a second red fruit that eat.

"Let's move on, I'm Dusk Shine." He said to introduce himself to the yellow filly.

"Apple Bloom ..." She be in love with the purple sun was starting to sleep Dusk and Spike run to attend the arrival of the princess and see her at the town hall the sun was When we opened the door they saw that everyone was panicking and Twilight was running towards the library tree.

"Twily, what is it, why are everyone scared?" He catches up with his big sister in his class.

"Dusk, Spike for now follow and I'll tell you everything in the tree." She says.

The three are heading to their new home and the purple mare explains everything that has happened to both of them. "What? Nightmare Moon has freed herself from the banishing spells?"

"Yes, she will try to immerse Equestria again in the eternal night, but I know how to stop her with the elements of harmony. Dusk you stay there."

"But Twilight."

"No way it's going to be too dangerous for a foal like you, and I'd rather have my little one safe here."

"…"

"Do not worry, I promise you to come back safe and sound. Trust me." Protecting her from Celestia says to reassure her older brother. She comes out of the house to run to the scary place of Ponyville Everfree Forest.

Five mares left for the Everfree forest too. Dusk was worried about his big sister. He was looking at the bookshelf one after the other he read half of the books.

"He's got nothing. As I'm going to be able to help my older sister." He panics more when suddenly he sees a mini secret door in the left shelf on the third floor.

"Hum? A secret passage?" He uses his magic to open it and discovers an old grimoire that on the cover he had the drawing of the sun

"A grimoire dust and old?" He examines the mysterious book when suddenly Dusk heard voices

[Your username please.]

"Who said that?" Dusk asks.

[I repeat your name please.]

The purple foal looked at the book and realized that the voices were coming in. "Can you talk?"

[New user name.] It repeats a third time.

"Dusk Shine." The young unicorn says his name. The grimoire register his name and opens.

[Hello new.I am Index the enchanted book created by the magician power Sparkle pages contains information on all so ask and I will find you.]

"Give me the information on Nightmare Moon."

Its page turns to chapter 27.77 page 34. writing has appeared and illustrations on the mare of the moon are materializing.

"Nightmare Moon is Luna become evil. She is banned by Celestia thanks to the elements of balance." He reads the paragraphs quickly. "Luna also needs to know where her artifacts are and she's going to create obstacles to stop them or control the animals."

[For wild beasts? I have one or two spells in my pages.] The spellbook turns its leaves in magic spell power.

"It can do the trick." He throws the magic spell with his horn. At the same time Twilight and the five girls will fight against a manticore, an BearBee and an angry Hydra. Fluttershy had managed to calm the manticore.

But the Hydra and the BearBee wanted to fight again. Both monsters run towards the group for attacks with their jaws and claws.

Twilight stands in front of them to create a magic barrier to protect them, but out of nowhere a magical aura surrounds his two monsters and they calm down immediately.

Both creatures return to their cave.

"..." They are surprised.

"Can anyone tell me what happened?" Applejack wonders.

"I do not know but it saved us. Let's continue our journey." The purple unicorn says.

The six mares continue their way to the castle of the two the tree library Dusk Shine wondered if the spells work.

"It functioned?"

[Affirmative, all bewitching in my pages are operational so I have an enchantment that can allow your sister and her friends to get to the castle quickly.]

"You can show me?" Curious to know his spells that could be useful for him.

Index turns its pages on the magic of displacement. "Let's go."

His horn shines a strong luminous glow and at the same time in the position of Mane 6 a magical portal are open must them.

"Twily did you do that to yourself?" Rarity asks the purple unicorn

"No, I'm not yet able to create magic portals."

"Do not you think it's a trap?" Flutter breaks his silence to speak.

"I will not be told ... but another side the way to the castle is-"

The holiday mare interrupts her friend to speak. "Never mind! Let's get enchanted short,"

Without hesitation Pinkie jumps inside the vortex "Pinkie Pie!"

Twilight, Rainbow, AJ, Fluttershy and Rarity screams of fright They go in turn in the vortex and the group of girls is found in a large room in the middle he had a machine.

"The elements of harmony." The mauve girl had recognized the ancient artifacts. "We managed to find them! Now he only stays at the activities."

Twilight is concentrating on reuse of ancient relics. The five girls are coming out of the room. In the Ponyville Library Tree Dusk was exhausted from throwing all his high-level magic spells.

"I hope this has allowed my older sister and her friends to advance to the castle of the two princesses." He's exhausted.

[Dusk you have to go soft with his bewitching they are too powerful to be used by a foal like you.]

"Whew ... I'm correct, Index ... it helped my sister. If only I could see where they are." The purple colt takes a breath.

The grimoire turns its pages to a blank page and a bright screen appeared in front of him. On the screen we could see Nightmare Moon laughing his victory and Twilight watching stones scattered

"Oh no, she's laughing, does that mean she won?"

[Possibility that Nightmare Moon wins are 99.99999 on 1000000000%. But if she managed to destroy the harmony elements the chances becoming 100% it means the end of the world.]

"Impossible ... Index do you have a repair spell?"

[... he has one but I do not know if it works on magical artifacts and you have already consumed all of your may not last long.]

"It sounds risky but I have to try!" Dusk uses his remains of magic to collect the pieces of stone. They are similar around the five girls to turn into a necklace and in the middle he has a gem that looks like the cutie mark of each

And for Twilight a diadem is materialized on his head. "Impossible ?! I have destroyed them."

"Even if you destroy them, we represent them!" The purple unicorn, she said.

The Mane 6 draw a multicolored ray on the moon mare and release Luna from the darkness in her. They save Equestria. The group of ponies returning to Ponyville to announce the good news. In the city the crowd was waiting for them and Princess Celestia.

"Lulu ..." tears of joy flowed from her eyes.

"Tia ..." Luna was crying for joy at seeing her older sister.

Everyone is walks to her house we go back she sees Spike who was picking up the books on the floor and Dusk Shine who was sleeping.

"What happened here?" The purple unicorn ask.

"Dusk had to look through the books for a solution to help you face the mare of the moon." The dragon with pick up half.

[Yes, he was worried about you.]

"Who are you?" Twilight is surprised to see a living book.

[I am index the magic spellbook created by Sparkle Mage a mage young man found me and he became my new spend the night helping you by throwing bewitching of my pages and he sleeps to recover.] Index comes to Twily.

She looks at her little brother who was sleeping peacefully. "Thank you L.B.B.F.F."

After her hectic day the three heroes can start their day in Ponyville. Tunight made five friends and Dusk Shine three friends who did not suspect that the three had emotions for the young purple colt.


End file.
